


Nephews

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Dad AU [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Parents, Cute, Dark is a Dork, Dark is a Scatterbrain, I like this, New Egos, New Family, This is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Dark discovers he has three nephews in the same breath they all show up on his doorstep to live with him.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Series: Dad AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471703
Comments: 37
Kudos: 216





	Nephews

"Dad! We're home!"

"There's snacks on the island! Don't forget to do your homework!"

"Thanks Dad!"

Dark chuckled, setting his pen down and stretching at his desk before standing. He exited his office and headed downstairs, just in time to catch Google entering the hallway, presumably heading for his room. The cut on his cheek from the abduction the quads suffered through about a month and a half back was healing nicely, but there was still a shaken, jittery look in his eyes, paranoid of every shadow. It was in _all _of their eyes, but Google was definitely the worst of them. "Hey! Google! Are you feeling alright, pumpkin?"

Google jumped, glancing up at him, and he offered him a smile. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Dad."

Dark frowned. "Sweet pea, it's my job to worry about you. Come here." He held open his arms, and Google was quick to cave, hugging Dark tightly. Dark held him just as tight, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. "...Nightmares, son?"

Google made a small noise, drawing a shuddering breath. "Yeah. The others, too. I just - I just keep _seeing _him, I -" His grip tightened on Dark. "...I'll be okay."

Dark rubbed Google's back, his other hand cradling the back of his head. "You don't have to pretend around me, honey. I'm your father. It's alright."

Google made to pull away, and Dark reluctantly let him, holding him out at arm's length. Google sniffed, wiping at his eyes, but he smiled at Dark again all the same. The paranoid gleam had faded a little from his eyes. "Thanks, Dad. Really."

Dark smiled, leaning forward to kiss Google's forehead. "Any time, Google. Now, go do your homework. You don't need any more stress in your life."

Google gave a tiny laugh, adjusting his glasses before continuing his way down the hall. Dark watched him go with a...almost sad smile, sighing softly. He would give _anything _to take back what had happened to the quads, but unfortunately, the past was rather rigid.

And then the doorbell rang.

Dark jumped, spinning in a surprised, frantic, _unnecessary _circle, before he swung open the door. He blinked, rearing back a bit. "Uh...hi?"

Four people stood on his doorstep: three kids that looked to be about the ages of his own and a woman in a familiar CPS uniform, one that Dark recognized. She'd helped them get some of their own kids. She smiled at him. "Hi, Dark, long time no see."

Dark raised an eyebrow. "Kathryn? What's going on, I - frankly - never expected to see you again."

She gave a tight-lipped smile. "Neither did I. But this is important. You are related to the inmate Yandere, right?"

Dark's expression hardened. "Yes, she's my sister." He glanced at the kids - a rough, greaser-looking kid, one who looked like he watched too much Indiana Jones growing up, and another with a scraggly beard and bright, kind eyes. "Who are they?"

Kathryn sighed. "They're Yandere's children. Prison babies. Your nephews."

Dark's jaw hit the floor. "_What?! _I have nephews?! How come I didn't know about this?!"

"Because _we _didn't know." Kathryn crossed her arms. "They were kept pretty secret. But...well, after a pretty _long _streak of being kept in solitary confinement, Yandere's mind started to crack further than it already was, and she started asking about them. The guards who were the fathers panicked, dropping all custody of them in an effort to keep their jobs. Didn't work, but..." She shrugged. "You're their next of kin, Dark. You're their guardian."

Dark blinked, struggling to comprehend. He had three new kids. _Three_. Of course he was willing, they were _family_. _Eighteen children_. The second the thought crossed his mind, Dark split in a beaming, _radiant _smile. "What are your names?"

The greaser kid glanced at him, arms crossed, but his shoulders dropped a little. "Yancy." Dark started a bit at the accent, but his smile only seemed to grow brighter.

The Indiana Jones wannabe swept off his hat in a bow, and Yancy rolled his eyes. "Illinois!"

"And I'm Magnum!" Magnum had a voice to match his size, and for the first time, Dark noticed the thick prosthetics that replaced most of his calves.

Dark surveyed them for a moment, trying his damnedest to keep from bouncing giddily, before he opened the door further and stepped aside. "Come on in, all three of you! I'll show you to the kitchen, there should be some cookies left. If the others didn't eat them all, that is."

Both Illinois and Magnum stepped inside, but Yancy hesitated. "...Others?"

Dark nodded. "Yes, we have quite a few other kids." His smile softened into something reassuring. "You'll fit right in with them."

As Yancy slunk past him into the manor, Kathryn adjusted her uniform, shooting Dark a smile. "I'll come back in a few days with the paperwork, let the kids settle."

Dark nodded. "I'll see you then." 

Kathryn nodded once, and she turned away. Dark closed the front door, and smiled at his nephews. "The living area's that way. You three can go wait in there for a second, I have to call my husband." He fumbled for his phone as he spoke, tongue poking out between his teeth.

The three kids blinked, and Illinois raised an eyebrow. "Husband?"

Dark nodded idly, dialing Wil's number and poking his head into the kitchen. As he thought, most of the kids were scattered about, either at the kitchen table doing homework or sitting at the island. "Kids, can you go track down the ones that retreated to their rooms! I have an announcement!"

Bing raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair, headphones looped around his neck. "Announcement?"

"What kind of announcement?" Dr. Iplier was sitting on the counter, mouth full of cookies as he spoke and Dark snorted.

"You'll just have to see! Go on, shoo -"

At that moment, Wil picked up the phone. _"Hello?"_

"Wil!" Dark couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice, spinning back to face his nephews once more. "You have to come home, _right now! _I've got a surprise!"

_"Surprise? Should I be excited?"_

"Of course!" With the kids cleared out of the kitchen, Dark ushered the new three in, the others having been too distracted to notice Yancy and Illinois shrinking behind Magnum as they filed into the other room. He bustled about the kitchen, grabbing the container of leftover chocolate chip cookies from the pantry and setting it out on the island, mouthing at the kids to help themselves. "WE're going to have to go shopping, I will _happily _take them out - _oh my God Wil _this is amazing!"

_"Dark, love, what are you going on about?"_

"Oh, just come home, Wil!" Dark bounced in place a bit, unable to help himself. "I'll see you soon, I love you!"

_"I love you, too, Dark."_

Wil hung up the phone, and Dark spun around, hopping up on the counter himself and beaming at his nephews. Magnum already had cookie crumbs in his beard, and Illinois was nibbling on a cookie himself, but...Yancy had yet to touch anything, staring at the island counter. Dark smile fell a little. "Yancy? What's wrong?"

Yancy flinched a little at being singled out, and he shrugged. "...This is all a bit..._much _for me. My dad's house wasn't _nearly _as big as this. It was just us."

Dark's lips quirked up a bit in a smirk. "You'd be surprised how quiet some places can be here. There may be a lot of us, but even we enjoy our peace of mind. And if the noise gets to be too much, you're free to use my office as a hideout. It's - mostly - soundproof, on top of being on another floor." His smile softened. "I will do everything in my power to make you three feel at home." He tilted his head. "The rest weren't nearly as old as you are when they came to us, but that doesn't mean we won't work just as hard to make you comfortable. How old _are _you three?"

Illinois choked on his cookie, mouth full. "Mm, I'm sixteen!"

"Seventeen here," Magnum spoke up, brushing the cookie crumbs from his beard.

Yancy crossed his arms. "...Fifteen."

Dark lit up. "Oh that's perfect! You're all in the same age group as the other - speaking of which, come on!"

He led his nephews into the living area, where all the other kids were gathered. He gestured fro them to wait in the hall, and he stepped into the room. "Kids." They all turned to face him, their chatter dying down. Dark drew a deep breath. "You all remember your Aunt Yandere from a couple years ago, yes?"

Bim immediately cringed as Chica growled, shifting closer to the Host. "...Yes."

"Well..." He waved his nephews into the room with a smile, placing a hand on Illinois' shoulder. "These are her sons. My nephews, your cousins. And I'm their legal guardian now. They'll be staying with us."

"Permanently?" The Host asked, 'staring' at them quizzically.

Dark nodded. "Permanently."

"_Cool!_"

The twins raced forward, swarming around their cousins and asking rapid-fire questions that _no one _could understand. Magnum laughed at their antics, Illinois shrunk a little shyly, and Yancy look like he was getting pretty overwhelmed. Dark chuckled, batting at the twins playfully, shooing them away. "Knock it off, you two, their not used to you yet. Give it a week or so."

"Aww, but _Daaaad!" _They wailed. "That's no fun!"

Dark raised an eyebrow. "Go do your homework."

CJ in particular scowled, but the twins stomped off, complete with dramatic good-byes. 

Eric smiled at them, fiddling with the yellow handkerchief he never seemed to part with. "There's um, there-there's an empty room next to mine. A couple, actually. Two of you could take those.

"Yeah, another spare next to mine." Reynolds flashed his own grin. "The other could take that."

Dark smiled. "Thank you, kids. Come on, let's go see what state those rooms are in." 

Dark steered his nephews out of the room and down the hall, humming idly under his breath the theme for Wil's show. The reached the hall of bedrooms quickly, and Dark gestured to the spare rooms. "Here we are. Feel free to pick whichever you want. Life is yours to choose."

Magnum gravitated to the room next to Reynolds', Yancy to the one a couple doors down from Eric's. Illinois hesitated by Dark's side, glancing up at him. "Hey um, Uncle Dark?"

"Hm?" Dark spun to face him, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Illinois shot him a smile. "Thanks. You didn't have to do this."

Dark shot him a beaming grin back. "Of course! I wouldn't leave family behind. I am _far _from your mother." He gestured to room left to Illinois, the one directly next to Eric's. "Explore! We'll go shopping tomorrow, I have to introduce you three to my husband still, your _other _uncle, then his brother, your other, _other_ uncle, then there's the Septic family, and it'll take a couple days to enroll you in school here -"

Yancy, Magnum, and Illinois just exchanges amused looks as an oblivious Dark continued to ramble and fret over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww, look at these beans! I think the Dad AU is gonna be my test run for the newbies till I can put them in the main series. But at least you guys will get content of them! If I don't skip back to a younger age like I'm prone to do! We'll see!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com!


End file.
